Wanting what you can't have
by Guardingangels86
Summary: Teyla and john are together, but Kavanagh wants Teyla and he will do anything to get her
1. Default Chapter

Title: Wanting what you can't have

Pairings: Sheyla Mcweir.

Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis and its characters are not mine.

Summary: Teyla and John are together, but Dr. Kavanagh wants Teyla for himself.

(A/N: This is set 2 years after arriving at Atlantis. Teyla and John have been together for 1 ½)

It was early morning when John opened his eyes and looked around the room. It was so early; the sun hadn't even risen yet. _Why am I up so early? _he thought. The last thing he saw after his optical journey around the room was a still figure next to him. He smiled as he rolled over on his side. He took his hand and gently brushed the hair from the face of the beauty lying next to him. She began to stir when he touched her, and he scolded himself for waking her. "John?" The very sleepy voice asked. "I'm here Teyla, go back to sleep sweetie" After he said that, there was silence, so he had assumed that she had followed his advice. Now it was him who needed to fall back asleep. However, for some reason, he couldn't. He looked over at Teyla again and a rush of a bad feeling overcame him. He shivered from the strange feeling. _What the hell?_ He thought to himself. He had a horrible, nearly sickening feeling that something was going to go wrong. _Things with me usually do,_ he said to himself. But this was a different feeling. He actually felt afraid. And it had happened when he looked at Teyla. He looked at her one more time. But this time, it was out of fear.

End of Chap. 1. Make sure to review. Thank-you for previous support, hope for more. Chap. 2 will be up soon.


	2. Chap 2

Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis isn't mine.

Brief Summary of last chapter: John woke up early and was just thinking and trying to get back to sleep. He looked over at Teyla, and suddenly, a bad feeling hit him.

A/N- Kavanagh is the ponytail guy that Weir told off the in the episode 38 mins.

Now, chapter 2

John never did fall back asleep. He kept thinking about that terrible feeling he got just a few hours before. By now, the sun was peeking thought the small window. Teyla would wake up soon. He was arguing with himself if he should tell Teyla about the feeling he got. _It's better for him to be aware and be prepared if anything should happened and I wasn't there_, the reasonable side of him thought. But the 'scared out of his mind for Teyla' part of him didn't want to tell her. He didn't want to worry or scare her. Then another part of him was saying that it was all in his head and he was going crazy. He ultimately decided that he would think about it later because Teyla was waking up. Despite his concern for his early feelings, he smiled at her. "Morning babe, you okay?'' Teyla smiled back and answered " I am fine, however, are you alright? You were awake very early.'' John slightly tensed, contemplating whether or not he should tell Teyla about the feeling he had. He decided not to. " I'm okay, I just wasn't tired anymore" Teyla studied him for a moment to determine if what he stated was the truth or not. She must have determined it was, because she left the situation alone. "come, we must attend a briefing, and we do not wish to be late.'' Teyla said as she got out of bed. John agreed and they got themselves ready and out the door for their briefing.

------------------------------------At the Briefing--------------------------

" The planet has an abundant amount of vegetation. It is a very fertile planet. The people of Orn can't even gather all of their food before it rots it is so plentiful. They would probably see it as a favor if we took some." Teyla said as she looked at everyone at the briefing table. "Why do they plant so much food if they can't gather it all?" Lt. Ford asked " They don't," Teyla replied " The planet grows everything itself it is so fertile. They rely on the planet to planet it's own food if you will. Then the rains on the planet hydrate the planets. Every planet that grows on that planet can adapt to weather. It is a cool climate and they live right next to the mountains. I know their leader Analise. She and I are related.'' "how are you two related" Mckay asked. "She is my father's brother's daughter" Teyla replied " Your cousin?'' Mckay said back. Teyla cocked her head to the side in confusion " What is a cousin?'' She asked, experimenting with the word " The children of one or more of your parents siblings are cousins." Elizabeth answered her. Elizabeth looked over at Sheppard. He hadn't said a word the whole briefing. "Okay, you guys are all on vacation for the 7 days. After your vacation, you can go to the planet and see what you can trade from them. Dismissed. And John," Sheppard looked over at her " I want to talk to you." Everyone, especially Teyla, stared at him. " No problem" He answered, unsure of what he did. Everyone then left the room. " Okay, John, what's going on? You have been out of it all briefing. And Teyla told me you woke up awfully early. Something is wrong because this isn't you. You are usually very full of life a briefings. So, spill." John looked at her intently. "Nothing is wrong Doctor. How are you and Mckay?'' John said trying to change the subject. Unfortunately for him, it didn't work " don't try to change the subject John, it won't work." "Yeh, I realize that" He quietly answered. "Okay, it all started when I woke up this morning. I got up really early for no reason what so ever. I was just lying there, and then I looked at Teyla. When I looked at her, I got a sudden chill and a really bad feeling something bad was going to happen. I got that feeling when I looked at Teyla, so I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen to her" Elizabeth looked at him in disbelief. " Are you sure that this was real. That your just not under stress?'' John hung his head down " I have no idea''

-------------------------------Commissary--------------------------------------

Teyla took her tray full of oatmeal and a piece of pie to a table to sit by herself. She quietly sat, secretly hoping that John would come in and sit with her. She truly didn't' want to sit by herself, and she was worried about John. Unfortunately, the person who came to sit with her, she really didn't like " Hello Teyla, how are you doing this morning?'' Dr. Kavanagh came over and asked her. " Very well Doctor, thank-you. And you?'' Teyla asked as respectfully as she could. He smiled a devious smile and answer " I'm good. Where is Major Sheppard?" He said with venom. He hated Sheppard for two reasons. 1- he was military 2- He had Teyla. It was obvious that he really liked Teyla, and he took advantage of her naïveté. " John is talking with Doctor Weir." Kavanagh smiled again, this time trying to make it sexy. Teyla started to feel very uncomfortable. She secretly prayed for John to walk in. " Well, I don't want to leave you here all alone," he said as he inched his hand for hers. " So, why don't you just come with me?'' It took all of Teyla's might to not to smack him. " Thank-you for your concern, but I am well, and I will be fine here on my own.'' Just then, John came in the commissary doors. Just in time to see Kavanagh messing with Teyla. John kept a cool head, and slowly approached the pair. He could see the discomfort on Teyla's face. Anger was boiling inside him. _If that son of a bitch makes another move on her-_John thought angrily. John knew that Kavanagh had a thing for Teyla, and he didn't like the fact that he was messing with her. " Hey Teyla, Doctor" he said when he got closer and leaned down to kiss Teyla on the lips. Sheppard saw a flare of anger in Kavanagh's eyes when he kissed Teyla. " Are you alright John?'' Teyla asked with concern. "I'm good.'' He answered. He turned to talk to Kavanagh; he had a 'don't you dare mess with my girlfriend' look not well hidden under a smile. " How are you doing Dr.?'' Kavanagh tried to smile, but his jealousy gave him away. " I'm fine Major, thank-you for asking." Teyla could tell something was wrong between them, she just didn't know what. They seemed to act polite toward one another, but it was a very confusing politeness. " Have a good day Teyla, Major.'' Kavanagh said as he got up and left. He had a sincere smile when he said Teyla's name, a fake on when he talked about Sheppard. _ Soon Teyla, Soon you will be mine, _Kavanagh thought as he left the commissary. _And soon for you as well Sheppard, Soon, your fate will be in my hands. _

--------------------------------------Later that night------------------------------------

" John, you seem very out of it, are you sure you are well?'' Teyla asked out of concern as she put on her nightclothes. " Yeah, I'm perfectly fine, just, a little tired.'' John said with a smile as he strolled over to where she stood. He leaned down to kiss her and she eagerly reciprocated the action.( I've never been kissed, so I can't do kiss descriptions. Sorry) " Ready for bed?'' He asked after she was finished dressing and they were finished with their kiss. " Yes, of course.'' She replied as she hopped into bed next to him and cuddled up to him.

--------------------------In Rodney and Elizabeth's quarters-----------------

" So, what's wrong with the Major?'' Rodney asked as he tore his gaze from the science magazine he was reading. " He had a really bad feeling about something, kinda like a premonition. And the thing that freaked him out the most is that the feeling happened when he looked at Teyla. And John kinda does have bad luck.'' Elizabeth explained to Rodney " Well, that would explain why he has been so out of it lately. Did he tell her?'' Elizabeth turned to look at him " No."


	3. Chap 3

Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis isn't mine, nor it's characters 

Chapter 3

Kavanagh was working in his lab, but he wasn't paying much attention. All he could think about was that whole thing that happened this morning with Teyla and Sheppard. After returning to his lab earlier, he had found a controller. He still didn't know what it was for, or any idea what it did, but he was determined to figure it out. Even though he was suppose to, he never reported his discovery. It was a requirement to report findings to McKay. Just incase something happened because of the device, and that person wasn't available, someone would know what you were working on. Of course, he just thought it was for McKay to figure it out and take credit for it. And since McKay and Weir were together, it wouldn't matter to her. She would be proud of McKay. Thinking about all of this made him even angrier than he was before. _I need to clear my head- _he thought to himself. He looked down at the tiny gray controller. It only had a few buttons on it, and they were all red except 1, that one was green. Along with the controller was a small purple disk with a needle on one side and a pen. At least it looked like a pen. The end of the pen shaped object had a point, just like the pen. It was broader though. The Object was purple, just like the disk. There was a tiny hole, about the size of the pen's point, on the top of the disk. When he stuck the disk on the pen, the disk beeped. There were small lights around the rim of the disk, and they all glowed orange when he connected the two object together. He recorded his observations in brown cover notebook he brought from home. He looked on top the pen object and saw that it had a button on it. He pressed it and it made the small disk pop off the pen. He looked at it closely. The needle on the disk stuck in his desk. He heard small scurrying noises from the circular object and he saw small, silver, bugs come out of it. They looked like a very small cousin of the cockroach. He jumped back with a start. "What the hell?'' The bugs seem to be mechanical. They only travel about a centimeter from the disk. "If their programmed, then they must be mechanical. I wonder what they are for'' He stopped contemplating the issue and got to work on figuring out what they were for.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Rodney opened his eyes and was greeted by a ray of sunshine in his eyes. He quickly closed them, and when he felt he would be use to it, he reopened them. The sun illuminated the room and the sleeping beauty in his arms. He smiled as he looked down at Elizabeth and kissed the top of her head. She didn't even budge. He realized she must be dead tired. She had a ton of paperwork yesterday, plus 5 briefings, including theirs. 2 of the members of a team she sent out came back injured, so more paperwork to review on top of that. He sometimes felt bad for her. Having to control everyone must be hell. That's only the people who co-operate. The people who don't like her must be more hell. He looked down at her again. She was so relaxed now. Not a worry until she wakes up. Then she has the whole city on her shoulders and it sometimes must be like a never-ending nightmare. He took his thumb and caressed her cheek. She began to stir, and when she opened her eyes, the first person she saw was him. She her smile was brighter than the sun as she opened her mouth to speak. "Morning" she said in a voice thick with sleep. He smiled " Hey sleeping beauty, had a good sleep?''

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheppard and Teyla were sitting in the commissary, talking quietly as John ate his cereal and Teyla ate her eggs. John looked at her and decided to ask her about the day's previous situation. " Teyla, what did Kavanagh do yesterday?'' Teyla looked at him with confusion. " I do not understand" " What did he do when I wasn't in here." Teyla looked as though she would rather leave the subject alone. " He tried to, as you would say, 'hit on me' and I didn't know what to do.'' John looked angry and she mistook it for anger against her. She slightly cowered and looked him with sadness. John immediately noticed what she was thinking and kissed her on the forehead. " It's not you I'm mad at sweetie, you didn't do anything. I'm mad at that asshole for hitting on you when he knows damn well that you don't like him." Teyla nodded her head. " Why will he not leave me alone?'' Because he is an idiot and he likes you. He can't take a hint that you want to be left alone. And he doesn't respect women, and he can't take no for an answer.'' Teyla continued to nod her head when he talked. " So, have you heard about the new device McKay found?''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kavanagh was proud of himself for finding and figuring out the device. Apparently, the little silver bugs enter the human body and can knock the infected out. The controller seemed to control the bugs. Kavanagh got a bright idea and decided to try it out. He picked up his laptop, his haversack and the devices. He also picked up his notebook, where he recorded the information he gathered, and put it all in the knapsack. He also collected a bottle of water and some granola bars and trekked down the hall to a transporter. On the screen, he choice a lower level of the city and soon arrived. Walking down another long corridor, he soon made it to a stain glass door. He slid his hand over the opener and the door slid open. He walked inside his secret lab. He had found this lab weeks ago, but kept his most secret and important work in there. Away from anyone else. He set up his laptop and any other needed information and then headed out of his lab. _Soon, very soon Teyla_.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teyla was in her quarters putting on a skirt and a yellow shirt for her date. She, John, Drs. Weir and McKay were going to have a nice, quiet double date. She was looking forward to this, hoping it would take John's mind off of Dr. Kavanagh. The Dr scared her. Not like monster scared, but his perverted attitude scared her. She knew deep down inside that he didn't care who she was with if it wasn't him. Teyla brushed her hair and put on a brown skirt. The skirt had been cut in strips up to mid thigh. She pulled a no sleeve yellow shirt that barley covered her belly button. Around her neck, she put on a beautiful locket John gave her in order to replace the one used to capture the Wraith nearly 2 years ago. She looked at the pendant necklace before she put it on. It had an amethyst heart in the center and the rest of it was silver. She opened the locket and inside was a picture of her and John kissing. That was about 6 months ago. She smiled at he memory

-------------------------------------------Flashback-------------------------------------

" Smile for the camera guys'' Aiden Ford called to Teyla and John. The 2 had not wanted their picture taken all day, and they were avoiding Ford all day. They were able to dodge him for that one too. " I'll get you guys'' Ford said with mock anger. " I'd like to see you try Lt'' Aiden smiled at his commanding officer. "Yes sir" Ford called. Teyla and Sheppard were able to find a place to themselves and a kiss was shared between the two. Aiden snuck up and took a digital picture of the two. It was meant to be a joke, but the picture ended up being very romantic and sweet. When the two saw it, they weren't angry at all. In fact, they thought it was a great picture. Sheppard decided to put it in Teyla's locket.

-----------------------End Flashback------------------------------------

Teyla looked at the locket again, then placed it around her neck. Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind, preventing her from screaming. They placed her legs in a position where she couldn't move. At first, she thought it was John. But he was never that rough. This person was trying to hurt her. She tried muffled screams, anything that would get attention. None of it worked. It seemed the person became tired with her thrashing, because she felt and pinching pain in her neck, then her world went black

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Hey Hun. Ready for our date?" Elizabeth said cheerfully as she walking into his lab. She sat down at his side and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiles back at her sweetly. " What are you working on?'' She asked him. He talked while he worked on the object. " I really don't know. It doesn't look like it had has a true purpose. It just gives off lots of lights and colors. Looks like it's only for entertainment.'' He looked at her to make sure he wasn't boring her. " Sounds interesting'' She stated. He smiled at her. " Why don't you see for yourself" He answered as he gave her the object to look at. " Here, press this button" She did as she was told, and many different lights and colors popped out of the cubed object. " It's beautiful" She gasped. Rodney smiled at her amazement. " Yes, it is.''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheppard had been everywhere trying to find Teyla. She hadn't been in the commissary, any lab he went to, the infirmary, their quarters, nowhere. He retreated back to their quarters, hoping she was there. When he walked in, she looked at the floor, noticing something he didn't before. Dragged feet marks in the carpet and footprints. His eyes popped open as he ran to find Elizabeth and Rodney. When he busted in the lab, they were still looking at the object's colors. "GUYS, I CAN'T FIND TEYLA!"


End file.
